Best Hercules
Best Hercules is a version of the famous Greek mythological hero Hercules/Heracles, from an infamous direct-to-DVD mockbuster of Disney's Hercules by Pure Magie the best Hercules movie ever, and one of the villains of The Frollo Show. Personality Best Hercules is seen as a bumbling fool, and despite always having little chances of succeeding, he believes he's very capable. He also celebrates for no apparent reason. Abilities and Weapons Best Hercules' physical strength is extremely misleading for being the son of Zeus. He's actually incredibly weak, not being able to do any real damage to his enemies. He even has a hard time standing up and may even fall while celebrating. Moreover, he has a tendency to make the preparations of an attack excessively long, giving any opponent an evident way to avoid his attacks. In terms of his stamina, Best Hercules has little of it, as a single punch or a weak energy ball is enough to knock him out. For weaponry, Best Hercules carries a sword. Unfortunately, his sword bends even on soft objects such as human flesh. He also has a bow and arrow that when fired, travels very slow in an arc, which doesn't usually hit the desired target due to Best Hercules' terrible aim. Even if the arrow does hit its target, it harmlessly bounces off them. With the help of the Irate Gamer's Sword of Inferno, Best Hercules gains strength and is able to knock down opponents in a single punch. Given this power, a glow can be seen around his body while under these effects. Sadly, they don't last that long. Appearance Best Hercules appears to be a very brawny or muscular man, with long and messy brown hair. His clothing consists of a brass headband, brass armbands, an orange skirt, sandals, no armor, and sometimes a long cape possibly made of lion fur. Relationships Quintus Lentulus Batiatus Though there's no specific evidence on Batiatus' and Best Hercules' relationship, Batiatus declares that he is "the one choice" for the role of Rufus, apparently because there was no one else available. Irate Gamer Best Hercules and the Bores become bros when the Irate Gamer joins Los no Frollos. The two fools are played as the laughing stock of all the villains in the show. They also play video games together, with him trying to help, although miserably, and believing he did good. He also mourns over Bores' death, and he wants revenge from that incident, but it ends badly for him. Frollo Best Hercules was set to fight Frollo and Gaston, but was killed by a single punch from the former. He ended up in Hell, and now harbors a grudge towards him. After Frollo killed The Irate Gamer, Best Hercules' hatred for Frollo increased even more. Los no Frollos He seems to feel really at home with the members of the group, even if they don't give much of a damn to what happens to him. He really just tags along. Irene When Best Hercules fell into The PITy, he challenged Irene into a battle, but was quickly dealt with. Irene then thought he was an alright guy, and became friends. Trivia * Chincherrinas has stated that although Jonathan Failla's voiceclips will be used more often, the unknown original voice actor for Best Hercules will still be used from time to time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Human Category:Greeks Category:Back from the Dead Category:K.O.'d Category:The PITy Team Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Animated Movie Characters